The Peace, Love, and Clarity I Must Regain In My Life Again
by AnimeFanfictionDreams
Summary: With Naruto away from the village for another 2 years, Hinata is now living a life where she goes throguh all the things she learned from him. But as he's gone she goes through some problems she can't talk to anyone about after the death of Neji and her no where to be found mother. NaruHina. Maybe SasuSaku. Other Pairings in process. After War from Chapter 692 In Naruto Manga
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! AnimeFanFictionDreams here! With a story that I would like to give you a little warning too before reading. This fanfic is based on after the war when Sasuke is back in the village (no explanation thought of yet lol) left off on the manga chapter 692, but after the war Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke leave the village for a reason you would find out by reading hehehe. Hope you like it! **

**P.S.: Its two years later after Naruto turned 17 in the manga.**

_**Chapter 1:The Peace He Gave Me**_

Hinata sat quietly at her desk, taping her ink pen rhythmically on her desk matching the sounds of a clock.

_**Tick! Tick! Tick!**_

She leaned back on her chair in a casual position, as she pushed back her long hair the now went down to the end of her back. She had a brooding expression on her face just like how her father and cousin, Negi, displayed perfectly. A few short piles of white paper were lined neatly on her desk as she sat, waiting for it to be read, but she couldn't. Her mind was somewhere else.

She stood up from her chair and walked around the large tatami mat room decorated in a black and white theme. Everything in the room was boring and cold, like how her mind thought herself to be now. She hated the misery that she gave and the feeling of putting their hope sup, but she couldn't let them go without showing them what love was. She absolutely couldn't.

_**Slllick!**_

The sliding of a tatami door made Hinata turn on her heel.

"Sorry for the intrusion Lady Hinata, but your meeting with the Hokage and the other head of the clans would be starting in 40 minutes, my lady." Said one of her white-eyed relatives, from God knows how, who was on his knees bowing in a humble gesture.

"Thank you very much for reminding me." She bowed back, and with that the man left with a humble bow back closing the door.

She sighed, as she headed out the door, for the bathroom. She looked at the mirror. Many have said she turned into a nice young lady. With great resemblance to her mother with her long navy blue hair, soft pale skin, her average height, but what really contrasted was her big lavender-eyes. Her mother had lavender-eyes, but hers wasn't like the byakugan infused eyes her family had, but a non-kekkei genkai lavender shaded eye.

It got prettier and prettier every time she saw them. It was always so rare to see her eyes, and she longed for them every time she saw them. But they slowly faded away sadly.

Hinata looked at her face, and slowly turned on the faucet. She brought both her hands together to act like cups to let the water fill up evenly. She splashed her face several times, she continued the ratio of cupping water and splashing in her face until she felt all of her guilt, nervousness, and discomfort.

She felt guilty for sitting in her office thinking of all her wrongs she did, there was nothing she could do anyway. She just had to accept what was handed in front of her, she tried her best now this was the limit. But there was this beckoning sound at the back of her head telling her to keep pushing forward don't settle for less, don't let people set your own stopping point. She stood at the sink to think of those words, but quickly brushed it off to continue her day without dazing off. Her deep thinking kept her off track and she couldn't afford to be off track.

She looked at her body. She wore plain blue kimoto top that covered her chest perfectly, she wore similar blue pants that she wore when she was 16. Over all of that was a large overcoat her father used to wear. She turned away from the mirror and posed. She put her thumb over her back pointing to the hiragana written on her back stating _**HYUGA**_, as she put her other free hand on her hips. This overcoat represented the reason she couldn't feel guilty, discomfort, or nervous. She had to stay on track for the sake of her clan.

She turned and laughed at the stance she made. It reminded her of a person the back she saw throughout the whole 4th Shinobi War. A back that no one knew would be seeing, that would lead them to victory. A person they shunned their whole lives that turned their discouraging faces to a mouth opened shocked face. This boy was Naruto. The hero of the village.

"I wonder where he is right now." She thought to herself.

She smiled as she thought of his smiling face, which made her currently cold and dark heart a little tingle inside. On an instant she shook off the smile she had on her face as she left the bathroom. She had a serious meeting to attend that didn't afford giggles and silly laughter. She walked down the halls of the Hyuga household towards the main courtyard. The Hyuga household was a beautiful palace. It was like a paradise on earth for any Japanese family. The plants in the courtyards were imported from different villages and every time you walked in there you were invited by nice sweet aromas with animal life, and nice, relaxing silence. The mansion its self was filled with many rooms one side for the main branch, which was bigger and the other side for the side branch, which was a little smaller. But what was inside really gave Hinata the chills of sadness. She had these chills since she was able to understand the role of the Hyuga Clan. Ever since appointed as the Family Head and taking on the responsibilities as one, she tried to change the ancient rules of the clan, even the elders agreed to some terms from the annoying stubbornness Hinata portrayed. That gave Hinata the shawl that warmed her chills a bit. But they had to have one condition that Hinata thought made the clan even worse. Now she currently lost her shawl and replaced it was a fan blowing cold air on a winter's night, with Hinata wearing nothing, but shorts, a short sleeve shirt, and flip flops. This feeling was nothing compared to what she felt before when she was younger. It was more of a fever that is underestimated. Maybe then she accepted it, that's why it's not compared to the feeling now, but after making a sudden change that couldn't be changed for centuries, and having the change have a little illogical depressing part to it made it worse. It's like having to subtraction a number to an addition problem you finally cracked after a 2 hours of contemplating, but found out you had to add 5 to it making the answer seem completely not what it should be.

Hinata was greeted by several side branch members once she made it to the courtyard, making a large commotion.

"Lady Hinata! Are you hungry? You should eat before you leave the house."

"Lady Hinata! Let my comb your hair so you could look even more stunning for the meeting!"

"Lady Hinata! Let me straighten your overcoat, your presenting the Hyuga clan, it shouldn't be nice a creased not crumpled!"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry right now. I think my hair is fine the way it is I wouldn't want to stand out too much, thank you for the concern though. I think people would know who I am by my eyes, I'll look as proud to be a Hyuga in the meeting, thank your pride of being a Hyuga!" Hinata tried her best to ward off the crowd of side branches, but I guess there cries where louder than her voice, that she tried to make as loud as possible.

The uproar went on until a whistle settled them down.

_**WOO WOO!**_

Every head turned to the direction of the noise. There stood a woman with white Hyuga eyes, standing proud sporting a white cloth-like kimoto. Her black hair reached her shoulders, with her front hedges reaching her chest. Wrinkles were slowly forming on her face, but the way she stood made her seem younger. She held a black folder in hand as she strode closer to the group causing all the side branches to scatter.

"Shall we go?" Said the woman.

"Of course." Hinata sighed, walking out the compound.

As they walked, a man with a black bandana over his head and a green flak jacket accompanied by another man with black chin length hair walked behind them. The both had the brooding white eyes that Hinata's family shared.

"Hello, Lady Hinata." The man with a black bandana greeted. He stopped walk to bow, the other man bowed as well.

Hinata stop walking and turned to return the bow, "Hello, Ko! I thank you for your concern, but I would like it if you both left me so I can walk without guard today please."

"But…Lady Hinata, It's-"

"It's necessary, I know. But the world is as peace now. I would never run into trouble, I have faith."

"You say that all the time My Lady, but it's Hyuga-"

"I am a Hyuga correct?"

"…Yes"

"A Hyuga is powerful, yes?"

"Then I would be fine with just me and Hiro. If I run into any trouble I could handle it." Hinata gestured to the woman in white.

The woman squinted, but turned the other direction. Ko looked at Hiro bewildered, but change backed to his normal expression.

"If I ever get my hands full, you know I'll always call on you Ko. I love you, your family to me." Hinata smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Ko nodded and gestured to the other man to follow him back to the Hyuga compound.

Hinata and Hiro continued the walk in silence for a few minutes until Hinata spoke up.

"You know I can take care of myself, I could walk the streets by myself when I was 12, why did you have to call Ko? You know I hate making him think I don't need him in my life."

"You're the Hyuga head now, a lot of people would be targeting you, and you need all the protection you can get." Hiro answered.

Hinata was too familiar with these scene. The side branch hording her, Hiro walking her to her destination as she secretly told guards to protect her. Once she even told them to follow Hinata secretly so she would be guarded 24/7. Hiro of course forgot that Hinata was a ninja with one most brilliant byakugan eyes to sense them.

"He made a new world." Hinata started causing Hiro to turn, "Everyone was fighting and fighting to find peace but it never worked, but he created peace in a way for out Shinobi land to nice and smooth. So I can walk the streets of Konoha, my now safe homeland, without being attacked thanks to him."

The continued walking in silence, Everyone in the Leaf new she was in love with Naruto, Hinata even proclaimed her love to the Hyuga consul the day her father fell ill. It all started with a small admiration, then a small crush, then it blossomed into a love, that is hard to give up. Hinata might have shaken off her smile to gain seriousness before leaving the Hyuga compound, but she shaken off the memories of Naruto, the feeling she had for Naruto, or the way she made her cold heart feel.

"I'm not a child anymore Hiro, please say that you understand. I am a woman who can make her choses and speak up for what I believe in, he thought me that. Naruto taught me that." The moment she said Naruto, Hiro faced Hinata, but turned back quickly. "I believe that I can walk alone and still be safe."

Hiro nodded, "I understand."

They looked at each other as a sign of agreement, and walked the rest of the way with Hiro explaining Hinata's schedule.

After saying those words Hinata found a piece to the puzzle called her life. She realized that Naruto gave her peace, the peace to talk to Hiro with confidence, to say what she thought was right.

"If I have that peace, then I could have the peace to not feel at ease with this meeting then." Hinata thought to herself which gave her a small tinker of warmth to her warm heart for all the improvement she made.

Hinata may not be nervous anymore, and may be forgetting the cold in heart for a while, but the guilt and discomfort would surely creep up on her soon.

**A/N: Dude this chapter took ages to write, but I bet it took you 15 minutes to read…**

**Anyway I hope you like this please review a fav, and be nice to people! **

**P.S.: I started at 6:30pm now it's 9:29pm T-T ye…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow two follows because of one story Wattpad has nothing on that loll. Anyway, welcome I'm glad you like this series so far lol so I might add a little more to this part. I hope you like it!**

**P.S.: Btw you guys legit made me soo happy lol!**

**P.S.S: I imagined Hiro with a black kimoto not a white one loll, sorry!**

_**Chapter 2: The New Life Change**_

"Today you have the meeting with the clans and about 2 hours after that you have a meeting with the elders." Hiro said aloud, reading for her black folder in her hands.

"Anything else." Hinata politely asked.

"No I guess you can have the hours you need to walk around the village alone."

"Just…like I wanted?"

"Just like you wanted!" Hiro's voice portrayed her as being outgoing and cheerful that made Hinata turn to look at her in an instant.

But what really dismayed Hinata was the Hiro's expression was almost as brooding as ever. If her father and her cousin Neji had a competition against Hiro, she would have won. But she instantly pushed that off her mind, thinking about what she would do in those two hours by herself.

The made it to the font of the Hokage Tower in no time, Hiro look at her hand watch and opened her folder again to see if they were on time.

"Let me guess, were on time?" Hinata smiled at Hiro who nodded.

"Right when it just turned 2:50." Hiro replied.

Hinata continued smiling as the climbed up the stairs to get into the tower.

"You should stop smiling." Hiro said plainly.

"Oh." Hinata's face relaxed and mustered itself to a fierce from.

"You're trying too hard."

"Of course, I can't really good at this you see." She said feeling a little embarrassed casing her pale face begin to be filled with red color.

"I know, you don't have to explain."

"O-of course." She stuttered.

Hiro has been Hinata's supervisor for a year now, and she hadn't had the opportunity to open up with her, like she did with Neji. Sure, Hiro knew every embarrassing thing about her from her interesting bra size to her habit of taping something every time she was in deep thought. She didn't stutter as much as she did when she was younger, but she did when she was flustered or embarrassed, which Hiro always made her. Despite her knowing so much about Hinata, Hinata didn't know much about Hiro except that she was a the great niece of one of the Hyuga elders, making her one of the side line Hyuga's.

By the time the two reached to the top of the Hokage tower, Hinata managed to have an average brooding look, that wasn't imitating or discomforting for others to look at, but making it look like she was important. This fit the bill pretty well in Hiro's opinion.

They walked into one of the meeting rooms, being the only ones there. Even the Hokage wasn't there yet.

"Maybe where a little too early Hi-"Hinata began.

"It's better to be early than to be late." Hiro interrupted.

"Bu-"Hinata knew she shouldn't ask why to Hiro, if she did she surely would get the simple answer of "Because I'm always right" which Hinata really didn't like, but never confronted Hiro about. She was too scared it might hurt her feelings even if Hiro would still sport the same emotionless scowl of hers to cover her feelings.

Hiro pulled out a chair for Hinata, which Hinata regretfully accepted. When she was little she always found it weird that people would wait for her every want and need just because she was in the main branch, because she felt it was unfair the a part of a family would serve as the other part didn't serve back. She believed that everyone in a family should serve each other as a sign of love, not because of ancient family rules. When she was dedicated to be the Family Head, she fought and fought for the differences in the clan in that included the rights for the side branch, but that included a condition for the elders.

Hinata got used to the serving of the side branch and the people looking out for her, but she always had that one thing in the back of her mind that made her regret being served by them, as she was ordered to sit back and do as they were supposed to do.

As Hinata and Hiro waited they did the usually thing they did to pass time; sat in silence.

In about minutes their silence was broken by the opening of the door, making Hinata and Hiro's heads face the door.

_**Scrreeeck!**_

All Hiro and Hinata saw was a shadow that made both of their ninja senses tingle. Hiro got up getting ready to defend, as Hinata sighed at Hiro's attentions, and shook her head.

The shadow got closer and closer making the veins of Hiro's eyes pop.

"Byakugan!" She cried, she stood in the traditional Hyuga stance.

The shadow revealed itself, which made Hiro's hands fall back to her sides.

"Hey, hey, hey! You know you shouldn't start war with another clan, it would ruin the peace." Said the shadow.

"Hello Kiba!" Hinata smiled.

"Ahhh. Hinata! What's up?"

"Nothing much just thinking about peace." The way Hinata said peace alerted Hiro, making her relax her features and bow to both Hinata and Kiba apologetically.

"Please forgive my unobserved assumption."

"Don't sweat it!" Kiba hit her on the back casing her to fumble forward a bit.

Hiro sighed, she didn't like the way Kiba acted, so wild and hotheaded. His wildness caused her to have such a dislike to him. How could someone remain the same childish way when they have a responsibility to be the head of their clan? There are tasks to fulfill to keep the clan stable, and being wild didn't really fit Hiro's description of creating a stable clan. Because of this wildness the whole clan it like that, they pass it to generation to generation about being free and wild when in Hiro's opinion, Clan Heads should always be in a somber mood to make their selves look proud of being there leaders. Like Lord Hiashi, Hinata's father and former leader of the Hyuga clan.

Kiba took a seat next to Hinata as Hiro took her seat as well. "What's up with your follower?" He whispered to Hinata.

"She's my secretary." Hinata corrected with a small snicker, even as a clan head he could be himself, which she envied deeply, but happy for one of her best friends.

"Why do you need a secretary? That's just straight up bull, you're really organized." He whispered a little louder making sure Hiro could hear. He knew perfectly, she hated him, he just wanted to ridicule her even more.

"The elders suggested it, they think I'm stupid and scatter brained, remember." Hinata said straight forwardly.

Kiba sighed," Oh…yeah."

They were quiet for a second, but Kiba brought up the conversation again, "You know your little secretary is an aggressive person. She shouldn't be attacking people willy nilly like that!" Kiba but his hands over his head, leaning back on his chair to get into a more comfortable position.

"She doesn't understand my peace." Hinata simply said.

"Wh-. Oh yeah. Maybe she doesn't accept Naruto as a hero, or maybe believes that the peace in Konoha would be preserved partly, but it would come back again."

Hinata turned to him in surprise, "Wow, I never thought of that Kiba!" To be honest she never portrayed Kiba as a person to understand a person feelings, and to observe them. But she would never say that to him, it would make him offended, and she hated people in discomfort.

Kiba grinned widely, "Well I am a little knowledge about a woman's feelings." He snickered a little.

Hinata smiled at him, she really enjoyed talking to him, even listening to boasting. She was just glad she actually got to talk to some friends after being busy being the Clan Head.

"How did you become such an expert with woman?" Hinata asked amusingly.

Kiba put his hands in a fist and rubbed it against Hinata's nice straight hair, "You were on my team, I was forced to observe woman to make sure I know the people I'm working with."

"Aww, Come one Kiba cut it out!" Hinata laughed quietly.

"Hey. Hey!" Kiba and Hinata faced Hiro who was a seat over Hinata. "Knock it off!"

Kiba and Hinata looked at each other and laughed. Hinata truly loved this moment, but her mind quickly thought about her life suddenly. Her new job to fulfill, the new feelings she developing that she was absolutely hating, and the guilt she developed because her new life…

Hinata thought about it as she straighten her hair, from Kiba's noogy. She realized it now. The reason of her new feelings, the change in once nice warm heart and slightly insecure heart. She thought it was all her fault, but it was actually the change. The change in her life. It was because she became The Hyuga Clan Head that it came running downhill for a bit. But of course it was partly her fault, so technically her being Head made it half way downhill. Her heart slowly dropped a little on the meter or warmness.

"Perfect, Lady Hinata!" Hiro whispered, as she leaned over the chair blocking the two of them, so she was the only one to hear.

"W-what?" Hinata said a little confused, because of her thinking of all of her wrongs.

"Your facial expression, it's perfect for meetings like these. We can't afford giggles or smiles today" Hiro said with an emotional face and a thumbs up.

Hinata nodded slowly, a little flustered, but then again that was Hiro's specialty. She changes moods so fast with the same exact face, that it just hits you at the wrong time.

After reconciling a bit, she realized a few people have joined the meeting room. Kiba claimed that their secretaries, or followers is what Kiba called them, greeted her but she was so zoned out she didn't notice. He also said that she was tapping her feet to the tune of a certain boy's favorite tune to whistle too. And of course she blushed to that. She promised herself to never think deeply again. In fact she made it her goal of the day before washing her face to stop feeling like that. She felt disappointed, but she knew starting from there she wouldn't do it again. She won't give up. A Hyuga head doesn't need to worry about it now during the day, but she could think about it once off duty. That was Hinata's moto. She didn't want to interfere with her work and feelings that was one of the elders' rules for her.

The clan heads who enter were the Sarutobi and the Shimura, who sat directly across from Hinata. The Konoha Council was also sitting there on the heads of the tables. And yet no Hokage.

Time went by as Kiba and Hinata talked, The Yamanka Head, Inoichi Yamanka came in. The head was Ino Yamanka father, one of our friend and part of the Konoha 11 which Kiba and Hinata were in when they were younger. He came alone, and greeted us personally with a bow which we returned. Next came the Akimichi Clan head, Choza Akimichi, the father of Choji another friend and partner in the Konoha 11, he smiled at them and walked to a seat. After that came the Nara Clan head, Shikaku with his son, Shikamaru following him. Shikamaru looked at theme in acknowledgement, and sat with his father.

The leader of the Aburame Clan, Shibi Aburame, the father of Hinata and Kiba's teammate and member of the Konoha 11.

Finally every clan was there ready to talk about the village and the rest of the ninja world. But one person was missing, the most important part of the village. The Hokage.

They all sat in silence waiting for the Hokage to come. Every eye laid on one another, with not words. Hinata was used to this silence, but Kiba had his hands folded and was taping his fingers on his triceps impatiently. It was funny how Kiba reminded her so much of the person who she loved. In fact she believed that could be easily in love with Kiba, but every person is different. If they weren't it would be boring. There was this one thing to the person who she loved, that made everything different. His willingness to be better for what he is, fighting for what he believed in when no one believed, him trying so hard to get stronger and stronger. That was what differenced him from Kiba. In fact he would be totally different if he never had those traits. In fact without those traits she wouldn't have progressed to be as confident as she was today. She wouldn't off told off Hiro about her peace, without her love in a sense.

_Naruto_

The name itself made her smile, but she didn't express her happiness through expression, but through her heart. Which gave another tick of warmth to the dark place called her heart.

Moments later the door swung open, with a woman with blond pig tails, swaying behind her as she walked to the head of the table. Her skin was flawless and never aged over the years, and her large chest's cleavage swayed with her hair.

"I'm very sorry for our tardiness!" Bowed a brown haired woman in black, carrying a pig by her chest.

"No worries Shizune, its Lady Hokage I'm worried about." Koharu Utatne, one of the members of the Konoha Council, eyed the blonde haired woman who just sat down next to her.

"Okay then!" The Hokage raised the attention of all the clan leaders and Shikamaru to her, ignoring Koharu's comment, "Let's start!"

_**A/N: Eh? Eh? What do ya think? Like no? It's a little longer so I hope you like it! Anyway please fav, follow, and review everyone and be nice to people, because they might be nice to you back. Cya!**_

_** -AnimeFanfictionDreams**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! I know, it has been a while, but I'mmmm baaacckk. Thank you so much for following and reviewing guys ilyyy!**_

_**Now let's get into the story.**_

_**Chapter 3: The Strange Familiar Feeling**_

"Okay then!" The Hokage raised the attention of all the clan leaders and Shikamaru to her, ignoring Koharu's comment, "Let's start!"

Shizune smiled nervously, and stood behind Tsunade

Hinata was usually used to these kind of thing at these meetings. Her being the first one there. Then some other clan head, but in this case Kiba came second. Then eventually someone she knew personally, then a few other people, the council, then the Hokage with the apologetic Shizune.

Even though this was always the same thing, she never gotten tired of it. She loved how everyone was at their own pace instead of being in a pace they were supposed to be in, like in the Hyuga family. Hinata smiled.

"Ahemm!" Koharu Utatane, one of the Konoha Council, cleared her throat for attention of all clan heads and Hokage. "I suggest we talk about if the alliances of the clans is still standing strongly."

The Hokage nodded, "Okay, so do you all hate each other or not?" She said in a haste, looking at her nails.

"Slug Princess!" Homura Mitokado, another member of the Konoha Council said.

"What? It's a simple question anyone can answer it." Lady Tsunade sighed, "Well?" She looked at the clan heads a little impatient and annoyed.

Everyone looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"Nope, I don't think so." Shikaku of the Nara clan said.

"Alright! Are we done know?" Tsunade got up from her chair about to leave.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune piped up, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Something important is occurring."

"Like what! The point of this meeting is to discuss important events anyway." And this time Hiro spoke up.

"Hiro!" Hinata whispered, Hiro and Hinata knew very well that a secretary wasn't supposed to talk in meetings like this, but whisper to the clan heads ear, but Hiro was fed up by this.

Hiro didn't enjoy the way the Hokage was acting, nothing like a real and mature Hokage would. She liked things to be serious and not sped up. To be in a pace that everyone should follow, making the village an organized place.

Tsunade laughed, which wasn't like her. She usually tried to be serious in meetings like these, but there was always that one time that she would act like this. "It's a secret!" She put her fingers on her lips and walked out the door in a heartbeat. Shizune ran after her, as the council sat in their seats calmly, now they understood what was happening. They talked about it to the Slugs Princess herself a few days go.

"Meeting is dismissed!" Homura called out for everyone to hear.

Koharu stood up from her seat and walked out the room, with Homura following in pursuit.

"Well…that was interesting" Kiba sighed.

"Very." Hinata agreed.

"Hey, Hinata do you want to get some food at the BBQ place, we can invite Choji and Shikamaru too." Kiba suggested as they stood form their seats.

Hinata remember very well that she could have a few hours by herself after this meeting, meaning she could do whatever she wished. She was extremely tempted to go and hang out with her friends like a normal teenaged girl would, but she had something planned for those reserved hours.

"As much as I would really love to go Kiba, I had something planned after this. I'm so sorry." Hinata blushed, she felt embarrassed and bad about ditching her friends, but she wouldn't want to pass this opportunity she had.

"No need to apologize Hinata, you're going to the hospital aren't you?"

Hinata's looked at him wide eyed and then smiled. She was glad he understood. She was happy she had true friends like him. "Thanks for understanding!"

Kiba nodded with a grin, then headed to where Choji and Shikamaru were talking. And with that she bowed to Hiro and bided her goodbye and left the building in the fastest way she could walk.

**-Setting Change Same Time-**

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" yelled Shizune across the streets of Konoha as The Hokage herself walked in super speed in front of her disciple.

"What is it Shizune!" Tsunade turned around, revealing her gorgeous face.

Shizune ran up to her, and out of breath put her hands on her knees.

"Where…are…..y-"

"I don't have time for this right now Shizune, I have something important to do!" The blonde turned on her heel heading to the direction of the Leaf Gate.

"But! If it's something…why can't you," Shizune fast walked besides Tsunade. "Can't you tell me?"

"Oh, I guess I could tell you then." She nodded as she walked.

"Really, she could have told me. Boy, does she's a hand full." Shizune thought gloomily.

"Some of my favorite people are here, so I might as well show them how much I miss them."

"You mean Sakura?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Wow it has been a long time. Since I saw her, I bet she's grown up to be a very mature lady."

"Of course! She was my disciple, not one of my disciples have failed me."

"But you sure have failed us sometimes." The brown haired woman thought, counting all the times she's been with her on her drunken nights, and gambling rages.

"How did you now she was coming back?"

Tsunade put her hand in-between her shirt and breast, and pulled out a scroll. Shizune didn't even notice it was in there, she would have killed to have the body.

"Here, I received it this morning." Tsunade handed her the scroll.

Shizune blushed, and opened the scroll. She could feel the warmth of the scroll, it disturbed her.

"Dear Lady Hokage," Shizune read, "We have concluded our two year journey, and have decided to come back. We should be there in the afternoon or so. Your Pupil, Sakura Haruno."

"That was short." She sighed, rolling up the scroll.

"I believe they were in a rush, you know how Naruto is remember. I bet he couldn't wait to get back." The Hokage smirked.

His name rang in Shizune's ears. She slapped her forehead. "How could I forget about Naruto?"

Tsunade laughed, "You better have not, because he would make you remember him again."

"And again."

"And again" The slug queen concluded.

They made it to the gate, where some jonin were guarding the gates.

"Good Afternoon Lady Hokage." They bowed and said in unison.

The woman nodded to them and continued walking until the very opening of the gate.

And then the two woman waited.

e would make you remember him again.".

ate.

"

**-Setting Change Same Time-**

Hinata skipped. Yes she skipped, in the streets of Konoha. She would of never skipped is she was in the busy main streets on Konoha, that would have been embarrassing. But at this point, she would have considered it. The weight of the Hyuga clan was off her for a few hours, and she was excited. She wanted to go to the hospital for ages, but she never had the time. Finally one of her serious talks with Hiro, went through and she could do what she wanted. Today was a good day for Hinata. Hinata continued skipping through the rural streets of Konoha which was the short cut to the hospital, until she made it to the doors.

She walked in and the place was practically empty, with only a few people in it. The moment she walked in, her stomach twisted. She felt something that seemed familiar. But she shook off the feeling. The world was at peace, everything would be fine.

She walked up to the front desk, where a nurse was sitting doing paper work.

"Excuse me." Hinata smiled politely.

"Yes?" the nurse responded. Looking up from her paper work on her desk.

"Yes of course, this is why I felt weird." Hinata thought to herself.

"Is Yancha Hyuga in right now?"

"No I'm afraid she checked herself out again."

"I thought I told you guys to keep her no matter what." Hinata sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I guess she ran away."

"Ran away?" Hinata whispered.

"Wow, she should really practice her lying." Hinata thought.

"Oh well, I guess I would took for her again." Hinata turned on her heel and headed out of the hospital.

The nurse laughed hysterically, "She fell for it, and of course she would." She gasped for breath as she laughed.

All things happened at once. A blur came down behind the nurse, and chopped her on the head."

"OWWWW!" The nurse cried! Suddenly a blur of smoke filled the room, and a girl with short black hair that went to her shoulders, and bangs that covered her forehead appeared. She covered her head, as she was agonizing with pain. He white eyes where closed as she cradled back and forth on the floor under the desk.

"If you want to be a ninja, you have to be a better at making up lies that actually makes sense." The blur said.

"Why did you have do something so evil Hina!" She cried in pain.

"I'm sorry Yancha, but you should really rest." Hinata bent down next to her.

"But I want to go out and have fun. You being in my hair, and making me stay in this dump makes this impossible."

Hinata picked her up from the floor so she could stand, "You know, not doing these things would make you rest even faster so you can go out and have fun again."

The girl name Yancha frowned, "Remove your hands from you head please." The girl obeyed and Hinata touched her head.

"Gentle fist." With that the wound and the pain on her head disappeared.

"Why can't you heal my forehead with your gentle fist too?" Yancha asked.

"Because it's impossible." The lavender-eyed woman whispered, her eyes winced.

"Oh."

"Hinata."

Hinata turned her head to see the strange feeling she had. The feeling that made her stomach turn when she walked in. Her eyes widened. She never knew this would be the day he was back, and that they rest were back too.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

_**YASSS, IM DONEEEE. The happiness is real right now. I started this on Monday and I could only finish it on Saturday. Sorry guys for the long wait. You like the suspense. No? Yes? No? Idk I'm weird. Please, please, please, review and like and stuff. And be nice to people even though they are douchebags, because being nice is better than being a douchebag like them. Okay guys ily!**_

_** -AnimeFanfictionDreams**_


End file.
